Prehistoric Park: Back From Extinction Episode 3
by dinolover4242
Summary: Another episode of my version of Prehistoric Park season 2. I hope you like this.


There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time, Nigel is going back to 155 million years ago in Jurassic North America, to save some of the largest land animals on earth, species of sauropod dinosaurs. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

In Prehistoric Park, Nigel is doing very well on bringing back prehistoric species, but Nigel is now focusing on saving the largest dinosaurs that earth had ever seen.

As Nigel went up to Bob, Bob said "Where are you going this time?", as a response, Nigel said " In the Jurassic period of North America". Bob asked again "What species are you saving this time? It better not be more titanosaurs!", as a secret, Nigel said " It's a secret." As Nigel had set up a portal, Bob looked confused, not sure what species Nigel might bring back.

In Late Jurassic of what is now Colorado, Nigel had found lots of dinosaurs of almost all shapes and sizes. "Unbelievable!" Nigel said, seeing herds of Stegosauruses, Dryosauruses, and a pack of Allosauruses.

As Nigel traveled in a search for sauropods for about 1 hour, Nigel had finally found one of the species, Diplodocus.

"These are some of the longest dinosaurs on earth, Diplodocus. They can grow to about 90 feet long when they're fully grown, but despite this, like all sauropods, they're gentle giants that feed on nothing but leaves." said Nigel, as he had set up a time portal and lured the herds of Diplodocus with large branches with evergreen leaves.

The Diplodocuses had been saved from extinction, as Bob checked the time portal, Bob shouted "No! Nigel! Not more sauropods! These are bigger than Titanosaurs!" As an effect, vet Susan couldn't help but laugh.

Back in the park, other workers had finished the fence they had installed to keep all kinds of free-roaming animals like Ornithomimuses, which will soon be let loose out of their former exhibit to roam freely due to their mostly peaceful nature, Titanosaurs, and the upcoming animals, the fences were also upgraded to keep even the largest animals inside the park.

Back in Late Jurassic, Nigel continued to search for more sauropods to save. As Nigel had found animals that resembled reptilian versions of giraffes with long tails, they couldn't be any animal other than Brachiosaurus. As the Brachiosauruses are feeding on the treetops, the Dryosauruses from bellow are feeding on leaves that Brachiosauruses had dropped.

"Yes, perfect candidates, Brachiosaurus is one of my favorite dinosaurs since I was a little kid." Said Nigel, as he set up the time portal and lured the Brachiosauruses with leaves, saving the Brachiosauruses, as well as the flock of Dryosaurus, from extinction.

Back at the Portal, Bob sees a herd of Brachiosaurus and flock of Dryosaurus, as an effect, Bob yelled "Seriously?! I said no more sauropods! Even these Brachiosauruses are far bigger than titanosaurs!" as vet Susan continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Back at the park, the park's staffs had released all of the park's Ornithomimuses. The staffs had also implemented some large lakes for free-roaming Ornithomimuses to feed and wallow, as well as more trees for large browsing free-roaming animals including titanosaurs to feed on.

Back at Late Jurassic, Nigel is looking for the last addition for the park for today. At least he had found them, large sauropods that resembled hybrids between Titanosaurs and Brachiosauruses, and these sauropods Nigel had found are Camarasauruses.

"Let's set up the time portal to save these sauropods from extinction like other sauropods I had saved." said Nigel, as he did set up the time portal and lured the sauropods as usual, the Camarasauruses are saved from extinction.

Back at the Portal, Bob sees herds of Camarasaurus going through the portal and gets frustrated as a result. "Ugh. Please no more sauropods, they're very hard to control." Bob said, as Nigel went up to Bob and says "I'm sorry. They're just fascinating animals." Bob gets cheered up a bit after Nigel explains why sauropods are very famous.

Later, herds of Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, and flocks of Dryosaurus were set loose, allowing them to roam freely in the park, along with the current Ornithomimus and Titanosaurs.

Next time in Prehistoric Park, Nigel will go back in prehistoric Australia to save one of the largest recently extinct carnivorous marsupials from extinction, but also to save other marsupials of that time.

Animals Saved From Extinction:

21 Diplodocus (9 males and 12 females)

7 Brachiosaurus (4 males and 3 females)

19 Dryosaurus (8 males and 11 females)

11 Camarasaurus (5 males and 6 females) 


End file.
